User blog:Helvian494743/Thoughts on FFC: Negative Status Effects
Recently I have been getting more interested in Status Effects, specifically status effects used against the enemy, not the kind of status effects you use on yourself, those status effects are going to be discussed in another blog post. But let's get to the topic at hand. What makes a status effect good, and what status effects are better than others. Let's begin by talking about three very similar status effects. Like my last blog post, I will be completly ignoring the origional Fossil Fighters, atlhoguh there are some differences in status effects. Scare, Enrage, and Sleep At first glance, theese status effects seem very different. Sleep make a vivosuar unable to attack for 1 turn, Enrage greatly lowers the accuracy of a vivosaur raising attack [sort of like [[Peloro]]], and Scare makes a vivosaur unable to use some skills. But I would argue that these status effects are just a more efficent way of out doing each other. Scare limits a vivosaurs options of skills, Enrage makes a vivosaur's accuracy so low, attacking would be a waste you have a [[Cheirus] or something], and Sleep seems to be the best of the bunch, while getting rid of the danger of a vivosaur being able to use a good skill despite being scared, or a vivosaur being able to use a skill and able to hit, despite being enraged, by just being able to completely make the vivosaur impossible to use. Does this mean that Scare and Enrage are 100% worse than Sleep? of course not. While Sleep does get rid of the danger of a vivosaur being able to attack, It is quite a rare status effect, learned by few vivosaurs, and Enraging could quite possibly make a vivosaur waste FP from attacking and missing. Speaking of making vivosaurs waste FP.... Confusion Confusion, if you know nothing about FFC, makes a vivosaur act randomly. This randomness makes Confusion hard to rank as far as Status Effects go. It's unreliable to get the job done. Sometimes it does something that makes the enemy act like an NPC, attcking far out of range, sometimes it makes the vivosaur do nothing; but sometimes, when the enemy has Gold Confusion applied, makes the enemy attack itself or its teammates, this makes Gold Confusion iself is pretty reliable, even if it doesn't attack itself, making it do nothing is just like Sleep, and making it attack a vivosaur out of it's range makes it do little damage for a lot of FP. Both Confusion types can make a vivosaur use Law of the Jungle / Sacrifice, a really good occurance I once confused a vivosaur into using [[Rallying Cry] on itself, exremely anit-climatic]. All these points aside, no matter if you think Confusion is effective or not, you gotta admit that when a vivosaur of yours is confused, you are pissed off, no matter what, or maybe that's just me... Onto the next Status Effect! Excite Exciting makes a vivosaur un-able to rotate. So what's the big deal here? Well, when a vivosaur has gold excite applied, it automomatically rotates a little before locking into place, which makes for an effective "Rotate 'n Excite" tatic without having to automatically Rotate the team then Exciting a vivosaur. It is also good for exciting teams that rely on rotating constantly to get the best shot, making you take slightly less damage than usual. It is also somewhat effective in the sense that you only need to excite one vivosaur instead of exciting all three. Excite is a good skill to have, but you shouldn't have your team rely solely on having it. Time for the last, and surprisingly bland Status Effect, Poison! Poison Poison, like you didn't already know, does damage to a vivosaur after the enemies turn is over, doing 15% to 30% if you get lucky with a [[U-Raptor]] of the vivosaur's total LP. Poison is commonly tacked onto Support oriented vivosaurs so they can do more damage. For me, Poison can be a hit or miss, you could use a 100% Poison skil that does no direct damage, or use a normal skill from an attack vivosaur and possibly do more damage. It all depends on the enemie's defense, try to use poison on high-defense vviosaurs as much as you can, and it will serve you well. This concludes my Blog Post about Negative support effects, I know I did not cover the Sleept Ability, that will be covered in yet another Blog Post. Category:Blog posts